Boys Equal Yum
by hannahgurl97
Summary: Two middle school girls are raped and change into a new type of being.
1. Chapter 1

Boys Equal Yum

Chapter 1

My name is Queen Cathrine Bernard. My friends all call me Queenie, and my teachers call me Queenie B. Up until the summer after seventh grade my life was typically normal. If you count being overweight and crazy normal. All through out elementary school I was harassed for my weight. Now thinking back the only plus to it was developing boobs early so by middle school they were huge. This is what leads to the beginning to my changes, attention from guys.

My dearly beloved best friend Chelsy, who we all call by her middle name Lanie, also went through the same changes as me just her life hadn't been as hard as mine. Sure she had a lisp and couldn't pronounce her R's, but nothing compares to my emotional and physical stress I dealt with.

The story begins with me and her hanging out at the local rec center near my house. We lived in Florida, during the summer it was like living in a oven. So in the afternoon his was the best place to go. We'd sign in until the sun faded some and then went to sit in the field and talk. With my boobs and Lanie's looks we attracted some older high school boys' attention.

A Hispanic boy named Dre' and his older friend Shane soon became our summer companions. I had known Dre' for awhile, we had dated for a few weeks at the end of seventh grade. Shane lived near the rec so we'd often sneak to his house. He soon told us his dad owned a rental property closer to the rec, that was cleaner than his house and had more room. We soon had groups of as many as 10 people coming over and partying.

One overcast night, Dre'and Shane couldn't make it. The boy Lanie liked Andrew had to be home at nine, so that left me and Lanie to walk home by ourselfs. We were about a block away from the rental property, when it started to pour. We ran to the stoop. Sheltered from the storm, we started to shiver. "Shane always leaves it unlocked." I said, as I twisted the door knob. It opened and creaked slowly. "I know where the spare blankets are," Lanie said as she walked to the hall closet, I followed her through the dark house. She handed me a blanket, but something caught my attention."Here you g-," she said, as I hushed her. "Do you hear moaning?" I asked. She listened, "Yeah,it sounds like its coming from the master."

We pressed are ears to the door, it sounded like a girl and someone was laughing at her in a wicked way. I went to open the door, when it flew open, we screamed like the little girls we were. Shane was towering over us. "What the bloody hell are you two doing here?" He asked in his British voice. "It started to storm, and we got really cold, so we thought we would wait out the storm here." I said, double checking in my head if that was right. "Oh alright, but were pretty busy in here if you two would like to join us? You could, if not get the f*ck out of my house." I pondered in my head, Shane wasn't bipolar yet his attitude had just switched like that. While I was thinking, Lanie answered, "We'll stay." I agreed with her. These boys had never done anything to harm us, so instead of freeze I'd rather stand in a corner and get molested.

We entered the room and saw a girl all tied up. I reconsigned her, she was from the rec and always gave me a dirty look. I think her name was Tanya, but I wasn't sure. She was something you didn't want to stare at for awhile or your eyes would start to hurt. Shane was strong, I knew he could lift me, but had no idea he could throw me down like he did. I hit the bed almost as the same time as Lanie. Now Shane and Dre' stood above us, tying us up and releasing the beast they had tied up previously. "Ha-ha very funny, Dre'." I said hoping the would untie us, but he looked at me with rather than his warm brown eyes but with dead gray ones. Lanie was silent. I could tell she was scared.

"What are you doing?" I demanded, as they took off their shirts. Lanie lied there, still silent. I knew what she was thinking. She wasn't going to fight it and then when they're least expecting it she was going to start kicking like crazy. "Dre', babe?" I asked trying to hit a soft spot, nothing. "Shane? I will only ask once more, What are you doing?" Still no answer. Soon I was going to have a panic attack. Then it hit me, that's what Lanie was waiting for.

I focused on being trapped, and then I moved to not knowing what was going on. I began to hyperventilate, the boys were hovering over the side table on Lanie's side. They were picking out something. My mind moved to being trapped again. I started laughing. I caught the boys attention. Shane was hovering over me, "What are you laughing about?" I laughed, and laughed, then started to cry. "Whats wrong with her?" Dre' asked. I started to gasp for air. "Lets start, before she dies for real." This frightened me to the point where I started shaking. They both moved over to me, while chanting some weird language, they stripped me down to my bare essentials. I saw them hover a knife over my theigh. I screamed then blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When I awoke, I was somewhere I'd never been I felt up my stomach, I was wearing a button down black shirt, but it was open. it wasn't mine, Dre' had been wearing it with his wife beater. I had his gym shorts on but my underwear was gone. My face felt sticky, I felt it and as I drew my hand back the deep red color of blood covered my fingertips. I don't know how I knew but it wasn't mine. What had I done.

"Baby?" A drawn out moan that could be no other than Lanie's called for me. "I'm here." I said to here as I crawled to her. "Oh, my vag hurts." She said in a soft voice. I laughed, "Mine too." I said, crawling hadn't helped it.

Aside from the pain, I felt different. We stood up, and brushed our self's off. We realized what I had realized earlier. We were wearing Dre's and Shane's clothes. I even had his dumb Red and black striped tie. I buttoned the shirt but the three buttons near my cleavage wouldn't go. "I look like whore. What happened?" I asked her. She thought for awhile.

"They cut your stomach open and you screamed, then they sprinkled something in the wound. I asked them what they were doing and Shane freaked out and was all like 'Shut up, Whore!' Then Dre' said 'Were going to be the biggest rock band every after were finished with you two sluts!' Then they both laughed. Dre' came and shoved a pill down my throat. Then I started to choke-," I cut her off. "Lanie. Ruffies! That's what the put on my cut, and shoved down your throat." She gasped, "The date rape drug!" I nodded. "Thats why I don't remember anything else."

I looked at her hands, she had blood under her finger nails. "Babe, I think we did something bad last night." She nodded. "Queenie? Do you smell that?" I sniffed. "It smells like meat sort of, but like nasty but it smells really good." We walked out of the alley we were in. I sniffed and we followed it all the way to the beach house which was all together about mile away. We exchanged a look, saying we both knew something freaking was happening. She grabbed my hand as we walked to the door. The smell intensified, and something around my waist tingled. "Do you feel that?" Lanie asked, "Mhhm." I said scared. We opened the door, and walked to the living room. Something in both of our heads snapped from scared teenage girls to savage beasts.

Someone screamed from the corner, "Get the f*ck away from me you f*cking whores!" Dre' screamed from the corner. We closed in on him. He was bleeding bad. "Oh, like you don't deserve it." The words escaped my mouth, I had no idea where they came from. Lanie dove her head in, it sounded like an animal as she ripped his innards open. I was jealous and I dove in, as I did I felt long sharp points grow where my teeth were. His blood rushed threw me, it warmed as I drank. Biting a chunk of his heart, the meat so tender in my mouth. Soon there was nothing left of him.

Another soft moan arose from the master. "Right on time." I said. "Our next snack." Lanie chimed in. We rushed in, faster thank any normal person could run. We devoured Shane as if he was a steak and we hadn't eaten in a month. Our hunger still wasn't satisfied. Lanie rushed out the door, as fast as she could, crashing threw the neighbors door and grabbing the first person she could find and shoved them back within a matter of seconds. She appeared with a fearful black man. Much bigger than our last two snacks.

After we were finished, we cleaned our self's up. We searched the rest of the house for clues to what happened. "I found our clothes, but their all tattered, so were better with the guys clothes." Lanie said. Just like that we were back to normal scared teenage girls. I started to search the bed room. I found a black magic book. A page was book marked, it read, "How To Be Famous". I read on and it explained how anyone that sacrificing a virgin would give you the edge and the power of dark evils to help you be popular, or famous or whatever you wanted. "Okay so they tried to sacrifice us, but something had to of gone wrong." I thought about it, we were virgins. "Wait your vagina! And mine! They hurt meaning they raped us!" I exclaimed. "So this is what we'd call a sacrifice gone wrong." Lanie said. We both laughed.

I had an idea, I lifted the shirt to so I could see my belly button. A row of stitches is what it looked like across my waist. Lanie had one too. "It's our mark." We whispered. Ours, I thought. Were monsters, yet were laughing.


End file.
